Genin Of Strength
by Jaykoya
Summary: A story of Konoho's top 6 Genin. They are sent on an extremely dangerous mission. On the way, they learn more about each other and All grow closer together. The pairings i'm going for are as follows: SakxSas InoxSas NarxSak LeexSak InoxShika InoxSak.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Enjoy!

"…." Is Dialogue

'….' Is Thought

"Sigh- This is such a pain in the ass….." complained Shikamaru as he leaned back in his chair.

"Quit whining! You think this if fun for us?" blurted the self-proclaimed Hakoge to be, Naruto. "Kakashi Sensei ordered us to wait for him here. So get over it…." He folds his arms and gives out a mumbled sigh.

The others that were in the room with them, which included Sasuke, Ino, Rock Lee, and Sakura, gave Naruto and Shikamaru a blunt look. They had no idea what Kakashi wanted with them, but they were all anxious to find out what it was. All, that is, except for Shikamaru.

"How troublesome….What could he possibly want with all of us?" Shikamaru remarked as he watched a bird land on the window seal.

"Because what I have in store for you guys will take all of your talents and skills…" The door slides open, and Kakashi sneaks his head in, "Sorry for the wait. I couldn't find the right room."

"Baka Lier! This is the same room you met us in when we first met!" Naruto yelled bluntly as he points ferociously at Kakashi. Suddenly, a fist slams down on his head. "Shut up, Naruto. You're giving me a headache," snapped the pink-haired fire cracker Sakura. "Ow-ow-ow-ow," whimpered Naruto as he rubbed his head.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and Naruto, then looked back at Kakashi, "So….why did you call us all here?"

"Ah, Sasuke, Straight to the point, as usual. First off," He walked in, closed the door and began walking towards them. "I want to say that you are now being given a mission. An extremely dangerous mission. There is a good chance that some of you will not come back alive."

This sent a chill down the spine of each of the genin. Sasuke and Naruto both smirk in excitement, Rock Lee Had a twinkle in his eye. Shikamaru yawned, and Sakura kept a straight face. Ino, however, took it a little differently.

"Not…..come back alive? ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SEND IN GENIN TO A DEADLY MISSION!" Rock Lee did his best to hold Ino back from killing Kakashi.

"Relax Ino-pig. Listen to what Kakashi Sensei has to say," Sakura snorted.

"Shut up, Forehead," She slams her fist into Lee's skull, sending him to the ground. "Ow….what did I do?" A lump appears on his head.

Kakashi shakes his head, a sweat drop runs down his face. "Now, now everyone. Calm down. The reason we needed all of you is because of the talents and skills you all bring to the table. Shikamaru for your tactical and strategic skills. Sakura for you intelligence and Chakra molding skills. Ino for you body control and, in turn, infiltrating abilities. Rock Lee for your speed and strength. Sasuke for you leadership and wide arrange of abilities. And, of course, Naruto for your strength and distraction capabilities."

"DISTRACTION!" Naruto jumps on his desk and points at Kakashi, "You know a LOT better then that, Kakashi sen-" Suddenly, an eraser pelts him in the head and sends him back into his seat. "Relax Naruto. It was a joke. 'Even though it IS ture…'" Kakashi then turns and walks to the chalk board. He begins writing some things on it.

Rock Lee leans over to Naruto, "So, what kind of mission do you think It is?"

"I know for sure it's more than a C level mission. It could even be as high as an A level!" Naruto begins to shake in anticipation.

"Oooooo! I hope so!" Lee punches one fist into the other.

Sasuke kept a keen eye on Kakashi, while Sakura kept a keen eye on him. 'Man….Sasuke-kun is such a babe….and I get to be on a mission with him!' She squeals to herself. Ino shoots her a cold stare, as if she could read Sakura's mind.

"How troublesome….how much longer are we here….I'm hungry…" He pats his stomach as it grumbles.

Finally, Kakashi turns around. "All right, listen up! You are all one group in this mission, but for an easier and more effective approach, you will be separated into two groups. These two teams will enter the Hidden Sand Village to attack and capture, dead or alive, another high classed Genin. His name is Gaara. He Is the sand's greatest Genin, but he has gotten out of control. He killed half the population with no reason at all. We were asked to help take him down. They, however, asked we send OUR greatest Genin to do it. For what reason, we don't know."

"What do you know about him?" questioned Sasuke.

"Not much at all. All we know is that he can control the sand to attack. The two teams that you will separate into are as follows: Team Brown. It will consist of Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke. Sasuke will be in charge of the group, but Shikamaru will take the lead once you reach the Sand Village." Ino squealed and smirked at Sakura. Sakura gave her an evil stare. "The other group is Team Blue, consisted of Sakura, Rock Lee, and Naruto." Naruto and Lee give each other a high five. "Sakura will be the team leader. Now-" Just then, Naruto jumps up, "How come SHE is team leader!" "Because I am smarter then you, Baka!" she turned and smirked at him. Defeated, Naruto slumped back down in his chair.

Kakashi sighed, "Anyway, you will meet me at the village exit at 0800 hours. Go home, eat, relax, and sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow. Now get out of here….I need to get back to reading," Kakashi sits down on the teacher's desk and takes out his favorite book. He slowly looks back up at them, "What are you guys waiting for? Get out!" "YESSIR!" they all said in unison, and quickly left the room. All except Shikamaru. He was looking out the window at clouds passing by.

"Cause I'm smarter than you she says. Geez….she may be smarter, but I'm the better fighter…." Naruto puts his hands behind his head, "and Kakashi Sensei calling me a distraction…I'll show them…." He lowers his hands, then clenches his fists, "I'll show them ALL!" he starts running down the street.

On the outside of town, someone was doing some late night training.

"2000 high kicks……1980…..If I can't finish….1981…..I'll do 3000 spin kicks….1982…." Rock Lee, on of the finest Genjutsu masters in all of Konoho, was taining furiously for the mission ahead, "1996…..1997….1998….1999…..HIYAH!" He slams his foot into the practice dummy, shattering it into millions of pieces. "2000….now….3000 spin kicks…" He sets up another dummy and begins, "1…..2……3"

Sasuke was sitting on the roof of his apartment. He sat there, looking at the moon. Unbeknownst to him, two other pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Sakura swooned from her window, looking up at him, "you're so cool….why must you be in Ino-pig's team…." She sighs as she lays down. "Oh well….Good night, Sasuke-kun.." She turns out the light and falls sleep.

Ino sat there, entranced with Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun…" "Uh, Ino, you should go home and get some sleep…." Ino jumped a little as she turned to see Shikamaru. "Oh…hey Shikamaru…" He walked next to her, looking up at Sasuke. He sighs, "What a bother….why doesn't he just go to bed? The moon ain't going anywhere."

Ino jus sighed, "Isn't he dreamy? So calm and collected."

Sasuke sneezed.

"And catching a cold. That will help him tomorrow…." Shikamaru sighed and began walking away, "I'm off to bed…you should get some sleep too, Ino-chan."

Ino's eyes widened, 'Did he just call me….Ino-chan?' She looked over her shoulder, but he was gone. She looked back at Sasuke, but he was gone as well. 'Oh well, goodnight….Sasuke-kun.' She gets up and goes to her home.

There they were, Konoho's finest Genin, gathered at the edge of the village. They were all highly anticipating the journey ahead. They checked their supplies and their weapons to make sure they were all ready. Naruto was the most excited of the group, hopping up and down in excitement. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

"All right, everyone, look sharp!"

They all stood up and looked at him.

"Your destination, the Hidden Sand Village. Your Mission, capture, dead or alive, Gaara, the sand Genin. Time limit, one month. I wish you all luck. Return to us alive." He raises his hand. "BEGIN!" With that, the Genin vanished into the forest, heading towards their destination. Kakashi stood there, smiling, "God speed to you all." Then, he vanished.

That's chapter one. I'm already working on chapter two. Watch this space for chapter two!


End file.
